1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating module and a related device thereof, and more specifically, to a heat-dissipating module connecting to a plurality of heat-generating components and a related device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With improvement of electronic technology, there are more and more complicated and powerful functions built in electronic products. In other words, an operational speed of a micro processing unit (such as a CPU chip, a VGA chip) built in an electronic product needs to become faster and faster so as to handle a huge amount of system work. However, heat also increases considerably with high operational speed of the micro processing unit. If the said heat is not dissipated properly, it may crash or damage the components in the electronic product due to overheating. Therefore, many auxiliary devices for dissipating heat generated by micro processing units built in an electronic product are manufactured accordingly. A heat pipe is a representative example in recent years.
A method for manufacturing a heat pipe involves adding working liquid into a metal pipe which is long, thin, hollow, and sealed at both ends. The inner wall of the metal pipe has a layer of capillary organization. The working liquid in the capillary organization can evaporate at about 30° C. since the air pressure inside the metal pipe is very low. In such a manner, when an end of the metal pipe is disposed at a heat-generating component as a high temperature end and the other end of the metal pipe is disposed at a heat-dissipating device as a low temperature end, the metal pipe starts to conduct heat. The heat transfer procedure of the metal pipe is provided as follows. First, heat generated by the heat-generating component goes through the wall of the metal pipe and then enters the capillary organization. At this time, the working liquid in the capillary organization starts evaporating into vapor due to being heated. Next, the said vapor gathers at the high temperature end and then moves to the low temperature end. When the said vapor arrives at the low temperature end, it condenses into liquid again due to a low temperature at the low temperature end. At this time, heat released during condensation of the said vapor is conducted to the outside of the metal pipe after passing through the capillary organization and the wall of the metal pipe sequentially. Then, the liquid generated during condensation of the said vapor flows through the capillary organization back to the high temperature end due to capillary pumping. Thus, heat conducted from the high temperature end of the metal pipe can be dissipated by repeating the said heat transfer procedure of the metal pipe. In addition, heat-dissipating efficiency of a heat pipe is extremely high. For example, in the same temperature difference, heat-dissipating efficiency of a heat pipe is at least 1000 times that of a metal rod.
As mentioned above, two ends of a heat pipe need to be a high temperature end and a low temperature end respectively. That is to say, an end of the heat pipe needs to be disposed at a heat-generating component as the high temperature end and the other end of the heat pipe needs to be disposed at a heat-dissipating device as the low temperature end. However, two or more than two heat pipes are usually required to conduct heat generated by heat-generating components from the high temperature end to the low temperature end since the relative positions of the heat-generating components do not exactly correspond to a heat pipe structure. Although heat generated by a plurality of heat-generating components can be dissipated by utilizing two or more than two heat pipes, it is still not a good solution due to an increase of cost. The aforementioned problem can be solved by changing the heat pipe structure (like bending) to conform to the relative positions of the heat-generating components. In such a manner, an end of a heat pipe can connect to a plurality of heat-generating components at the same time. However, assembly of the heat pipe and the heat-generating components will be another problem since the heights of the heat-generating components are not the same. Therefore, how to design a method for utilizing a heat pipe efficiently should be a concern.